


Dispatches from Morozov-land

by sk8rpssockpup (MissIzzy)



Series: Remnants of a Real-Time Series [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/F, F/M, Gossip, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-03
Updated: 2008-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/sk8rpssockpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One useful thing about training under the busiest coach in America: you have all the gossip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dispatches from Morozov-land

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, remember when Nikolai Morozov was the hip young coach in Havensack, and New Jersey was the center of the skating world? I felt almost nostalgic rereading this one. Note that all the dialogue is supposed to be in Russian, except at one point where Sasha notes Johnny's switch to English.

"Hello, this is Alexandra Zaretski."

"Hello, Sasha. Is your head spinning at this time?"

"Not at the moment, no. What about you, Johnny? No new back problems?"

"Pain is long gone. No new injuries, either?"

"Johnny, if I'd had any new injuries, don't you think I'd have started bitching about them to you immediately?"

"Yes, you would have. Or I would have heard about them already. You are not my only spy in Havensack."

"You just called me for the gossip, didn't you, Johnny?"

"Yes, I did, Sasha. What do you have?"

"Okay, obvious big news first. Adam lost his virginity in Sofia, and yes, it was to Artem Borodulin, in usual manner of relations between the gold medalist and those that finished just below him."

"So that is true, then."

"Yes, Johnny, I know what you're thinking. 'What can you expect by somebody trained by Morozov?'"

"Am not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Seriously, Sasha. You should not do that to man when he is still only 18."

"19 in less than ten days, according to Adam. And who else could he have picked anyway? Most of the other guys were still underage except the Chinese boy, and it's considered bad form to pick the Chinese. It confuses them....though they're been around long enough by now that they're starting to get the idea. But overprotected by federation officials still, no doubt."

"He could have not picked anyone."

"You don't need to go preaching, Johnny. Everyone knows your opinion about 'podium privileges' perfectly well. Is it true in Spokane last year the first thing you said to Evan when you met him backstage was 'Don't even think about it?'"

"It was not. I said 'Congratulations' to him first."

"Ha, ha! I can only wonder what he thought when you were then perfectly happy to let Brain Joubert fuck you at Worlds."

"Yes, but he did not claim any privileges from me. He very simply just approached me that night and asked very politely if I would like to come to bed with him, and that I should under no circumstances considered myself obligated but if it sounded pleasing to me, that would be very pleasing to him."

"Johnny, if you're going to talk in English to me, please don't try to put on an outrageous French accent. I won't be able to understand you."

"That was not an outrageous French accent! That was a perfectly reasonable one!"

"Right...speaking of Brian Joubert, do you have any idea why he suddenly decided to get serious with another _girl_? I mean, I wouldn't think he'd be putting up a front at this time in his life..."

"Stephane said he was not, at least not of a normal kind. He believes it is impossible to say no to an Italian woman anyway."

"Well, I don't think we have any Italians around here at the moment, so I can't offer an opinion on that subject. I don't think it's that easy to say no to Japanese woman, though."

"Very well, Sasha, what did Miki do this time?"

"No, not her this time. Cathy."

"Cathy Reed is not Japanese."

"Her ISU bio says she is."

"And their ISU bios say you have a pair of ice dancers from Azerbaijan."

"And yours might say that in 2014, right?"

"That will not make it true, I can say that to you."

"Seriously, Johnny, do you ever consider it? They'd take you. I'm sure they would."

"Sometimes. I will see how I feel later. But back to Cathy Reed. What did she do?"

"She...she talked Daisuke into trying to kiss Sergei Verbillo!"

"I thought he was dating Tamar."

"I don't think he ever was, really. That was more a fling than anything else. And Daisuke did it! He kissed him. For nearly a minute, and Sergei even kissed back!"

"You are joking!"

"Nope! Daisuke had to shove him off. You know he's completely celibate these days, and he was all, 'I did it, I'm done!' and Cathy let him go. I think Sergei's not quite what he thought he was."

"Poor Tamar. Is Chris still dating Alexei Sitnikov?"

"I think so. It might depend on how you define 'dating.'"

"I see."

"Though yesterday he mentioned something to Roman about Alexei and horses!"

"Are there any details on that?"

"Johnny, didn't you grow up around horses?"

"And just what are you implying?"

"I wasn't suggesting anything, Johnny!"

"So, are there any details on why Chris mentioned Alexei and horses together to Roman?"

"Ummmm, do you know I think Mr. Morozov made another pass at Galit?"

"Do not change the subject, Sasha! What is this about Alexei, Roman, and horses?"

"Oh, so now Roman's involved too? Look Roman's got a normal girl here in Havensack, one of those academic overachievers who doesn't want him to be around her any more than he is, and he would *not* cheat on!"

"So you told me last month, but I do think that relationship has not lasted long enough to be trusted yet. Now tell me!"

"He didn't say much to me. He just said that Chris told him he and Cathy were going to try to visit Russia at least once this summer, and that Alexei had a friend with a horse, and he sort of said the word 'horse' in a way that it implied something...I don't know."

"...I do not think I want to know."

"I'm surprised, Johnny. I mean, you're the one dating the guy with the ladybug fetish."

"SASHA!"

"Sorry, Johnny. I couldn't resist."

"Very funny, Sasha. You are very evil."

"You'll forgive me when I tell you what Adam heard at Junior Worlds?"

"What did he hear?"

"Mira Leung's got a girlfriend."

"What?"

"Jeremy Ten swears to it, according to all three of Adam, Isabella, and Otar. He wouldn't tell anyone a thing about her, the tease, except that she's a very low-ranked skater. Like, tenth in a local competition is considered a success for her."

"It can not be easy for a girl like that, dating a skater who is at our level."

"I don't doubt they have their difficulties, but it's hard to guess at anything when that's all you know about her. Kevin just grinned and refused to say anything about it at all the entire week, and of course you'll never get anything out of their coach. Maybe someone'll get more out of Mira at Worlds?"

"Could anyone have tried to in Korea? How new is this girlfriend matter?"

"I have no idea; Jeremy wouldn't say. Though I assume it had to have started before Four Continents; I don't think she would have gotten back before he was off to Sofia." 

"This whole thing is strange. If Mira was with her that long, why did noone hear about it? I think Jeremy must be making it up."

"He'd be an idiot to. Just because Mira's thrown her mother off right now doesn't meant she wouldn't go on her own after anyone spreading false rumors that her daughter's a lesbian. If it happened right before Mira flew to Korea, it's possible that noone outside the rink heard. The girlfriend might have told her friends and Jeremy heard that way, but if she's not a significant skater the story wouldn't travel as fast."

"That is possible, yes. But I think we will have to wait until someone asks Mira about it."

"Still, it's a juicy story, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

"So am I forgiven?"

"Perhaps."

"Jeremy also made a pass at Adam, according to him. Isabella and Otar weren't able to back that story up, though."

"Really? Adam should have taken him up on it, then, rather than bother poor Borodulin. He is 19 now, right?"

"Well, he didn't. But I think most of the boys were probably making passes at Adam. You know very that kind of thing happens all the time? Didn't Evan even make a pass at you at that age?"

"I think he wanted to. But his mother and coach were always guarding him, and I do not think they would have liked it. Other boys did."

"Did Stephane?"

"No. He....I do not think he did that kind of thing back then."

"So, I told you the two big things, I told you about Cathy, Daisuke, and Sergei...don't suppose you have anything for me out of New York, Johnny?"

"It is less than a month before Worlds. I do not have time to hear anything! If it was not for you, Sasha, I would be very deprived."

"Thank you, Johnny."

"But what about you, Sasha? No boyfriends, no girlfriends?"

"No, things are quiet for me right now. I just remind myself that having no boyfriend means none can embarrass me by still being a Britney Spears fanboy."

"Sasha, that was low!"

"Yes. Sorry."

"You are not."

"No. I am not sorry. I admit it."

"I think I'm saying goodbye then."

"But you'll tell me everything you hear while you're in Moscow, right, Johnny?"

"I will, Sasha. You know that. I will."

"I'm really looking forward to all that, then. Good night, Johnny."

"Good night, Sasha."


End file.
